Question: Christopher did 49 jumping jacks around noon. Brandon did 36 jumping jacks at night. How many more jumping jacks did Christopher do than Brandon?
Answer: Find the difference between Christopher's jumping jacks and Brandon's jumping jacks. The difference is $49 - 36$ jumping jacks. $49 - 36 = 13$.